Surprise
by Araya Phantom
Summary: Danny meets up with Sam,6 years later, and her boyfriend.[SamxOC][DxSfriendship]


Unreal

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please don't get angry, DS shippers. Let's pretend that kiss never happened in PP.**

--

_Never thought I'd bump into you  
With another guy under your arm  
Now I know that I was a fool  
Fool of my girl, fool of my girl  
The whole time that you were with me  
My friends said I did you wrong   
And now it's easy to see  
It just took too long  
_

_-Last Time, George ft. Royalty  
_--

Danny's blue eyes remained locked on the black haired woman across the street. Her violet eyes lit up with happiness as a young man handed her a frappuccino from the Starbucks.

Danny narrowed his eyes. She had never looked at him like _that_. She turned around to face the other side of the street, and locked eyes with Danny. Her purple pools turned to ice, She leaned up and murmured something in her company's ear before looking both ways and then crossing.

"What do you want, Fenton?" His expression remained blank.

"Excuse me?" She grew annoyed.

"I asked you, what you are doing here. You hate New York city," Her eyes flashed over to the young man she came with impatiently. Danny shrugged.

"Neil wants to meet you, Danny." He raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty boy wants to meet me now, hey? Never thought you were one for blondes," he snorted.

"Don't call him that! His name is Neil!"

She called out to Neil, who grinned and came across the street.

"Neil, I'd like you to meet Daniel Fenton. I went to school with him," She added. Neil held out his hand, and smiled brightly, but put it down slowly when Danny didn't take it. He smile faltered slightly as Danny scrutinized him.

Neil had short, artfully mussed blonde hair that rested just under his eyebrows, and deep indigo eyes. He was very handsome, and many girls had stopped to check him out. He looped his arm through Sam's, and they all walked away, slightly disappointed.

"Neil works as head editor in Times Magazine," She gazed up adoringly at him. He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Listen, beautiful, I need to get this new book for an editorial. I'm going to go pick it up. You stay here and catch up with Daniel, ok?" She nodded, and gave him a quick peck.

Sam set herself down on the curvy café chair in front of Danny, and twirled her straw around with her tongue in her mouth.

"So what are you doing now?" She asked him.

"Astronaut training."

"Still have your powers?" He shook his head. She nodded. He must have removed them in the ghost portal for good this time.

"Tucker's getting engaged, you know." She tossed a strand of wavy black hair behind her. Danny raised a brow.

"Really? To who?" She snorted.

"Where have you been? To Jazz, of course." His eyes widened.

"My SISTER? Tucker is marrying my SISTER?!" Two old men sitting a few tables away snickered at his outburst.

"Yeah, that's why Neil and I are leaving in a few days, back to Amity. Neil and Tucker get along really well. So do Jack and Maddie, actually. He likes to listen to them talk about ghosts, and they like to tell." Danny nodded. It seemed not much had changed since. Aside from the fact his family seemed to have forgotten about him.

"I really love him, you know." He managed a slightly warmer grin.

"That's good." She sighed, and glanced over at the book shop, where Neil was currently browsing a rack of magazines outside, the Barnes and Noble bag in his hand.

"I'm sorry what happened with us three back then. We used to be close, didn't we?" She chuckled. Sam pulled out a card from her messenger bag slung across her chest, with her name and number written, and something that looked like a wedding invitation.

"My number, and Tucker and Jazz's wedding invitation. I think she had a feeling we'd run into you here," She explained with a grin.

Neil had made his way back to their table, and slipped his arm around Sam's small frame. Danny gave him a smile and held out his hand. A happy smile spread across his lovely features and he shook it, relieved.

"Take care of her, alright? I have full permission to shred you if you hurt her, got it?" Neil smiled and nodded.

"For sure."

--

**Tell me whatcha think! I may/may not write an epilogue or even Tucker and Jazz's wedding. It's up to you guys!**


End file.
